The present invention relates to a device for maintaining tension on a wire rope and, more particularly, to a tension device for maintaining tension on a wire rope or cable that rides a winch drum.
Cable-based systems adapted to move cargo utilizing winches and/or pulley assemblies are susceptible to slack in the wire rope backlashing on the drum, preventing further pay out of the wire rope off the drum. Backlashing is usually caused by the absence of an overhauling load on the wire rope during some phase of winch operation.
Backlashing is a hazard to equipment during all winch-based systems, and is a serious hazard to personnel during replenishment activities at sea when the wire rope is connected between two ships, as any increase in separation distance between the two ships may result in increased tension on the wire rope.
As can be seen, there is a need for an affordable tension device for maintaining tension on a wire rope of a cable-based lifting system.